


BuzzFeed Unsolved?

by mariuspondmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Other, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: Bahorel might or might not believe in ghost - he wasn't very firm in his point. Jehan loved ghosts. Together, they went out to investigate a supposed haunted asylum.





	BuzzFeed Unsolved?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/gifts).



> Based on deboracabral‘s [incredible art](http://deboracabral.tumblr.com/post/176189177158/ive-been-binge-watching-buzzfeed-unsolved-and) and also our headcanons ♥

“Can any ghosts hear me?” Jehan belted out into the quiet night. 

Around them, the forest stayed silent, but Bahorel’s fingers started digging uncomfortably into Jehan’s shoulders. 

“There are no ghosts,” Bahorel hissed close to Jehan’s ear. 

“My friend Bahorel says you don’t exists,” the sing-sang loudly, teasingly. 

“Don’t tell them my name, Jehan! Father Bienvenue said we shouldn’t interact with them.”

Jehan laughed softly and reached behind them to gently squeeze Bahorel’s hand. 

“How can I tell something that doesn’t exist your name? So either nothing bad will happen cause there’s no ghosts or you’re wrong.”

“Wrong and dead,” Bahorel mumbled. 

He let go off Jehan and moved to stand beside them. 

“Not dead. We’re investigating an asylum infested with spirits, not a demon bridge. Spirits curse, but don’t kill. C’mon, we just have to walk through the last bit of forest to get to the house.” 

Bahorel sighed. One the one hand, he didn’t really believe ghosts existed. On the other hand… one could never be too careful. Jehan was everything but careful. Clutching the nighttime camera close to their chest, Jehan nearly skipped through the forest, eager to get to their destination. 

Bahorel observed his companion with a fond smile and an amused shake of his head before he turned towards the camera: “Here you have it, folks. Jean Prouvaire, off into another ghost house like it’s nothing. Not that ghosts exist but if they would, that guy would just straight up run into their doom. And they want to sleep in there!” Bahorel barely suppressed a shudder. “Well, we will sleep in there.” 

With another glance back to Jehan’s retreating figure, Bahorel shrugged his shoulders, threw the camera a smile and went off after Jehan. 

~~~~

“We’ve set up a static cam here,” Jehan explained to the camera. “So it can film the device while we investigate the other rooms. Maybe the ghosts don’t want to show themselves while we’re around. It was the nursing ward after all and I suppose mums are protective of their babies. But if there’s any activity, then our little motion light will go off and we’ve got the proof for ghosts at the asylum.”

“Or just the proof for rats in an abandoned house,” Bahorel quipped. 

“Oh, hush you,” Jehan laughed. 

“Could be pigeons as well.”

Jehan snorted. “How about bats?” 

“Sure. I don’t care which animal, but it’s certainly not ghosts.” 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Jehan winked at him and turned towards another door. “Into the adventure!” 

Bahorel followed willingly and gladly. 

~~~~

“The asylum has over five thousand recorded deaths, but there might be more. There’s rumours of experiments being carried out. Medical experiments such as lobotomies, electroshock therapy, and experiments with children. No one knows how many of these experiments failed and left behind dead or as-good-as-dead patients,” Jehan explained. 

“And we will sleep in the medical tract tonight,” Bahorel added. “Before we go to sleep, however, we’re gonna visit the living quarters of the nurses.”

Jehan hummed and, with a grin, grabbed Bahorel’s hand to drag him down the corridor. 

The asylum was creepy, eerie. Pictures of the staff through the years and centuries were still hung on the walls. Paintings inmates and patients had drawn could be found all over the place; some crooked on the walls, some stacked neatly in the corners of an empty rooms. Bahorel did not like this at all. He could deal with ghost houses, no worries there, but asylums? In itself, an asylum was not a happy place to be and one rumoured to be full of spirits wasn’t any better. Bahorel mostly felt sorry for the patients who had died here, who has been experimented on. Especially since perfectly healthy people had been held at the asylum, such as people with a stutter, queer people or twins for special experiments. 

“We’ve arrived at the room which is said to be haunted by the ghost of a nurse, Nancy Tucket, who lived and worked here during the 1820s. She’s said to be seen in the vicinity of children a lot whenever children are around. She was a nun who worked at the asylum and it’s suspected that she joined the order after she had a miscarriage. That’s why she’s so fixated on babies. She died under mysterious circumstances in the early 1830s in this room. According to her roommates, she just dropped dead one day and fell right onto her bed. The autopsy didn’t reveal any plausible cause of death,” Jehan explained. 

“Maybe she just had a heart attack.” 

Bahorel shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room. It wasn’t very remarkable. The three beds where stripped off their covers, the sink in the corner had a dusty mirror above it and the window pane was full of spider webs. Perfectly fine for an abandoned house. Bahorel stepped closer to the sink, running his finger over the edge of it as he felt a cold draft creeping up his back. Shivering, he turned towards the window next to him. He saw a shadow appear and disappear quickly, but, again, nothing unusual as there surely lived owls or other animals in the forest outside. 

“Should we try out the spirit box here?” Jehan suggested. 

“But we’re not children. I’m not sure she’ll talk to us.”

“It’s worth a shot.”

Jehan set the spirit box down on top of a drawer. 

“Hello, Mme Tucket, it’s gonna be a bit loud now, we apologise. You can use this device to talk to us and maybe answer some questions.”

Bahorel moved to stand next to Jehan, making a face when they turned on the spirit box. The noise was just obnoxiously loud and Bahorel really didn’t believe in it. As if spirits would be able to talk to them like that. Especially since it all had to do with radio stations and this particular person hadn’t even known radios in her lifetime. 

“I’m Jehan and this is my friend Bahorel. Would you like to tell us your name?”

Nothing. Not that Bahorel had expected anything else. Just quickly changing radio stations and loud noises. 

“Is Nancy here with us?” Jehan tried again. 

The damn box really was too loud and annoying. From outside, the wind blew in a cold breeze again, making Bahorel shiver slightly. 

“Nancy, can you tell us what colours our jackets have?”

Noise noise noise, mumbling, more noises, more icy cold air creeping up Bahorel’s back, then: “brown.” 

“She said brown!” Jehan beamed at Bahorel. “Your jacket is brown! Nancy, can you tell us how you died?”

Something that Jehan confidently interpreted as “murder” sounded through the transmission, though Bahorel was very uncertain if that had really need said. The general rule with spirit boxes was, after all, that only phrases with three or more words could be considered actual responses. Everything else was a fluke. Especially since, despite Jehan’s probing and prodding, nothing more came off it. 

~~~~

They visited a few more rooms until they ended up back in the medical ward close to where they’d sleep that night. Nothing extraordinary had happened, as Bahorel knew it wouldn’t. Ghosts and that… nah. It still left him uneasy every time they did their little one-on-one ghost spiel. He didn’t like being in the dark alone, especially not in a haunted house where it was just natural to second-guess every little noise. On top of that, the draft in the room was horribly freezing. Bahorel hadn’t realised it had gotten so cold outside - it was still summer after all but apparently it cooled down quite a lot at night already.

While Jehan was always chatting away, trying to communicate with the supposed spirits, Bahorel was more a silent observer. He liked to announce his presence, apologised for intruding and then just… waited. If a ghost wanted to contact him somehow, they would. He doubted coercing spirits into talking to him would he helpful. Ghosts had been people once, and some people just did not want to talk to people. They might even be less inclined to talk to an upbeat and excited Jehan - though Bahorel could not understand anyone not wanting to talk to Jehan. They were kind, funny - hilarious, even -, introspective, clever, excitable, passionate… honestly, there wasn’t a single person out there Bahorel liked more than Jehan. It was on its way to becoming a bit of a problem, considering they worked together so closely. Anyway. Back on track: the five minutes inside the room had left Bahorel cold and shivering from the icy breeze coming through the windows. 

“Fuck me,” he mumbled when he got out. “How did you not freeze to death in there?”

Jehan cocked their head to the side and raised one eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“It’s super drafty and cold in there. See, I have goosebumps.” Bahorel held out his arm and allowed Jehan to inspect his skin. 

“You’re cold to the touch. But… Bahorel… there’s no window in that room?”

Bahorel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, now you’re just fucking with me. I could feel the breeze, okay?”

“Uhm…” Jehan looked at the camera man briefly, then turned his flashlight to shine into the room Bahorel had just left. “Look for yourself.”

Bahorel turned on his own flashlight and had a look around. Truly, there were no windows.

“But then what… maybe a draft from the door?”

Jehan shrugged their shoulders. “Drafts, breezes and a sudden drop in temperature usually mean paranormal activities…”

“Uhm…” Bahorel grasped Jehan’s hand. “Uhm… do we really have to sleep here?” 

Jehan sighed. “No. Not if you’re really freaking out.”

“But what about the episode?”   
“I think you being really scared cause you had a paranormal encounter makes for a good episode.”

“I don’t wanna be a coward. I… we should sleep here.”

~~~~

Of course, sleep did not come that night for Bahorel. He second-guessed every noise, every breeze, every shadow he saw flickering. 

“Come here,” Jehan mumbled. They unzipped their sleeping bag and held out a hand towards Bahorel. 

Hesitantly, Bahorel climbed into the sleeping back and let himself get man-handled into position until he was Jehan’s little spoon. Jehan pressed a soft kiss to the sweaty nape of Bahorel’s neck and if Bahorel were a man not fucking close to having a panic attack, he would feel embarrassed about being sweaty and also elated about being kissed by Jehan. As fate had it, though, he was a man fucking close to having a panic attack. 

“‘S all okay,” Jehan murmured. “I’ve gotcha. All okay, honey.” 

They kept mumbling soothing words against Bahorel’s skin until both fell asleep. Maybe it would all look different in the morning light. Bahorel at least felt a little more safe once he woke up to light entering through the windows. Being held closely by Jehan did the rest to make him feel more comfortable and secure. 

What an episode this was going to make. Probably a viral video. Maybe he’d get interviewed about his paranormal experience. 

Though… when Jehan’s lips started attaching themselves to Bahorel’s neck and throat once the redhead was awake, all thoughts about the editing of the view flew out the window. 

~~~~

The editors decided to publish their little make out session in a blooper video once the season was over. That video went viral for quite some other reasons.


End file.
